1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and a method for connecting the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a connection member such as a connector is used for electrically connecting substrates together. Among various connection members, a connector electrically connects one substrate to another substrate, for example, by engaging a plug connector to a jack connector in a state where the plug connector is provided to the one substrate whereas the jack connector is provided to the other substrate (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 09-213432 and 10-41025).
From the aspect of space-reduction or the like, a connector connecting substrates together is desired to have low height. However, in a case where the height of the connector is reduced, a clicking feel generated when connecting the connector is reduced. Furthermore, the connecting strength between connectors is also reduced in the case where the height of the connector is reduced. In the case where the connecting strength between connectors is small, the connectors are easily disengaged even by a small amount of force. This makes it difficult for the connector to maintain a desired connected state. Thus, the function of the connector is degraded.